tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask to Discordant Derpy
Ask to Discordant Derpy (or simply Ask Discordant Derpy) tells the story of one of Discord's greatest mistakes - 'discording' and reversing the personality of Derpy Hooves. The bumbling cross-eyed mailpony suddenly became hyper-intelligent, fluent in Spanish, and optically restored. On the downside, she also became a massive jerkass, and worse still, traded her love of muffins for an unquenchable desire for waffles. Seriously, no more muffins? Her old self would be heartbroken! Although many posts relate to Discord Whooves, both are from very different universes. Also not to be confused with Discorded Derpy . Characters Ditzelle Derpestia Doo (also known as Derpy Hooves) is the star of the blog. The character is presented as a hostile creature, both cynical and physically aggressive. Nevertheless, she is also seen to be a loving mother, a friend, a hero and even a martyr. The duality of the character comes from her recent past, and her decision to stay in her discorded state, even though she is able to leave it. Though she possesses a twisted psyche, her character development is chiefly comic; examples include her obsession with waffles, her sporadic clumsiness and, occasionally, her own macabre humor. Dinky Hooves is the daughter of Derpy and the Doctor, but not the biological daughter of the latter. She is usually a happy filly with good heart, and possesses great insight and intelligence, but has a second life as Mare Do Well (although it is not yet explained how it came to that). Her only major flaw is that she doesn't trust the opposite sex. Dinky feels a great admiration for her mother, and feels an obligation to protect her above all else. Sparkler is the daughter of Derpy's first marriage, and also the elder. She is under the influence of Discord too, but doesn't receive direct orders from him. She and Dinky have a large age difference, but they are still very close. She is also very close to her mother, even to the point of equals. Although Sparkler loves her, she disapproves of Derpy's attitude, considering it a bit too foolhardy and immature. What is most worth mentioning is that she works for Torchwhoof. Through this career, or maybe the other way round, she became indifferent to alien life, and sees them as nothing more than objects. Although it appears from time to time, you never really see Discord at all. Only his hands or eyes appear, and always in black outlined in white. Is he evil? That's a fact.'' Is he manipulative?'' Of course.'' Is he smart?... Is in question. Although it was Discord who altered Derpy in first place, the intelligence that she got with it was what locked him in rock again. Was it all part of an evil plan? Nopony is sure. '''Grin Reaper'. A really mysterious pony. Apparently the corporeal representation of death, she always has a smile on her face and behaves cordially. Her origin is unknown, her work also. Grin Reaper feels an apparent sympathy for Derpy, but is it friendship or obsession? Moderator The moderator of this blog speaks Spanish, and while her description of her own English as "seriously disastrous" is an exaggeration, some of the grammar and spellings used in Discordant Derpy's updates are not technically correct English. Despite this, the story is perfectly intelligible, and the moderator's blog politely requests that readers refrain from complaining about the quality of the English. It's a deep and interesting story. Pay attention to that. Category:Ask blog Category:Story blog Category:Draw blog Category:Voiced Character